The present invention relates to a take-up machine which is provided on a resin extrusion production line, and takes up a resin-molded article which is cooled and sized after being extrusion-molded.
There is a resin extrusion production line in which a resin extruder, a sizing device, a take-up machine, and a cutting machine are sequentially installed along an extrusion line. A resin-molded article is continuously extruded by the resin extruder, the resin-molded article is sized by the sizing device while being cooled, which results in a normal-temperature resin-molded article, and the resin-molded article is taken up by the take-up machine, and cut into a predetermined length by the cutting machine.
As the take-up machine provided on the resin extrusion production line as mentioned above, Patent Document 1 discloses a take-up machine in which upper and lower conveying devices each of which has an endless rotating body and take-up pads provided on the surface of the endless rotating body. The top and bottom faces of a resin-molded article to be conveyed are pinched and taken up by the take-up pads of the upper and lower conveying devices. The take-up pads are replaceable.
Patent Document 1: JP-A-2007-007909
In the aforementioned take-up machine, resin-molded articles with different shapes can be taken up by replacing take-up pads.
In order to increase the take-up force (conveying force) for a resin-molded article of this type of take-up machine, the resin-molded article may be pinched with a strong force by the upper and lower conveying devices. However, if doing so, there is a concern that the resin-molded article may be deformed. Therefore, the take-up force is increased by increasing the length of the upper and lower conveying devices in the conveying direction to increase the contact area with the resin-molded article.
For this reason, the upper and lower conveying devices have a number of take-up pads. Thus, it takes a long time to replace this number of take-up pads, and the setup time required for switching the take-up machine into a state where resin-molded articles with different shapes can be taken up becomes long.
As the setup time becomes long, the downtime of the resin extrusion production line also becomes long, and extrusion production efficiency deteriorates.